If I Had to Choose
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "If...If I had to choose...one person to be my dad..." Six comes to talk to Rex about the Rylander incident. Six/Rex father/son fluff.


**Okay, I'm gonna take a step back from GR romance for a moment. I think it's about time for another father/son Six/Rex fic, don't you? Of course you do. You couldn't be human if you didn't! Anyway, I noticed that most of the really good father/son Six/Rex fics take place when Rex is younger. I decided to write a sweet oneshot that takes place in the current time. This one takes place after episode nine. Six finds Rex in his room and the two start to talk about the Rylander incident. Yeah...sucky summary... Enjoy!**

SIX'S POV

Six knocked on the door to Rex's bedroom. "Rex?" He called in. "Rex? Are you in there?" He half expected Holiday to call him at that moment to tell him that Rex had broken out again. Honestly, that wouldn't have come as much of a shock.

To his surprise, however, he heard Rex answer. "Yeah. The door's open." His voice was very thoughtful and distant, as if his mind was far away. Slowly, Six opened the door and stepped in. Rex was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His head lolled to the side and he stared up at Six dully. "Hey." He murmured, smiling weakly.

"Hey." Six walked over and looked down at Rex. An awkward silence followed. After a few seconds, Six spoke again. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." Rex swung his legs over the bed so he was sitting up. Six sat down next to him. Another awkward silence... "So...do you want me to run a few laps?"

"No."

Silence. "Does Holiday want me for something?"

"No."

Pause. "Does White need anything?"

"No."

"So...what's up?" Rex finally asked.

'Why did I do this? Holiday is much better at this kind of thing...' "I was wondering...if you wanted to talk."

Rex's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Did Holiday put you up to this?"

"No." Six replied. 'Does he really think that's the only reason I'd come in here?'

Rex nodded slowly before staring off into space. "I was just thinking. I didn't find my parents but I know I have a brother out there. It's good to know that I have a brother, but..." He shook his head slowly. "I don't get how Rylander didn't know anything about my mom and dad."

"You can't hope for everything, Rex. The possibility of having a brother is a stroke of luck in itself."

"I know, but shouldn't every kid know who their parents are?" Rex turned toward Six. There was a look of despair in his eyes. "Shouldn't they at least know if they're still alive? Shouldn't they...know that they even _have_ parents?"

"Life isn't fair, Rex." Six felt a stab of sympathy at Rex's words. He often forgot how much the kid was probably hurting because of his unique condition. 'Sometimes, it's hard to remember that he's still just a kid...' "We can't hope that everyone will get everything they deserve."

"Yeah...I know..." Rex turned away again. He was fiddling agitatedly with his fingers. His brows were furrowed and, for a moment, he really did look like an adult. Then, he sniffled, bringing his appearance back to that of the scared teen he was. Six watched him steadily, unsure of what he should do.

"Were you hoping Rylander was your father?" He finally asked. Rex looked up at him for a moment before turning his eyes on the floor.

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well..." Rex pulled absentmindedly at his gloves. "When you don't have parents, you're free to imagine anything you want about them. You always want to know who they are, but you're also scared of who they might be. They could be the best people in the world, or they could be completely horrible. I had no clue about what Rylander was like. I was half hoping, half dreading that he might be my dad."

"I understand." Six's hidden eyes were slightly widened with fascination. He never would have thought that Rex could be so...deep. "You know, Rex...I never really knew my father. I knew who he was, but I never truly knew him." Six frowned at the memory. "He never bothered to call or write. It was as if he didn't even care if I was alive. Honestly, I think I would have rather not known who he was."

Rex turned toward Six and tilted his head. "I had no idea..." His expression was slightly calculating, as if he was trying to figure out a time when Six was young.

'It shouldn't be hard to picture! I'm not _that _old!' Six thought indignantly.

Once Rex was done with his silent thoughts, he started talking again. "I suppose the best thing about it is that anyone could be my parents. Until I find out for sure, I'll be able to choose who I want as my mom or dad."

"Any particular choices?" Six found it becoming easier and easier to talk with Rex. It was odd...Rex and Holiday were always able to get him to show his human side, even if he didn't want to. Why was that?

"Well...I don't really have anyone I could think of as a mom. I don't know a lot of women."

"What about Holiday?"

Rex burst out laughing. His eyes glittered in that familiar Rex-like fashion. "Pfft! Puh-lease! Holiday couldn't be my mom! She digs me too much!" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Six suppressed a snort. "Yeah, okay. We'll go with that..." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Six said quickly. "How about your dad?"

Rex sobered almost immediately. The cheerful glitter dulled back to a thoughtful glaze. "Well...there are a lot of people who _could_ be a dad." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I mean, there's Callan, White..." He grimaced a bit. "Hopefully not White... Until recently, Rylander could have been my dad. There are a lot of possibilities."

Six almost laughed at the thought of White being Rex's father. Something like that would be a crime against nature that could rival the creation of the Twilight saga!

"But..." Rex was staring pointedly at the ground now. He had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "If...If I had to choose...one person to be my dad..." He glanced nervously at Six out of the corner of his eye. "I'd...want it to be you, Six." His face flushed and he quickly looked away.

For a few seconds, Six's mind seemed to freeze. 'Wha...?' Then, ever so slowly, realization sank in. A tender, warm feeling was welling up in his chest. "Rex...I..." His arms came up and pulled Rex gently against him before his mind even processed the impulse. He felt Rex stiffen in shock. He rested his head on top of Rex's and closed his eyes. "If I was to have a son, he'd probably be a lot like you."

"Yeah?" He felt Rex cuddling against him and he was faintly reminded of those nights a few years ago when Rex would come into his room after having a nightmare.

"Yeah." 'Oh no...' He felt a trickle of moisture trail down his cheek. 'I am _not_ crying!' "That's probably the reason I never had kids."

"Hey!" Rex pulled away and shoved Six. "Come on, you _know_ I'm made of awesome!"

Six felt a smile come to his face. "Yeah, you just keep thinking that!"

Rex beamed and Six could have sworn that the whole room became brighter. "Thanks, Six. You know...for everything." He walked over and put his arms around Six's shoulders.

'These are _not_ tears! This room is just dusty!' Six put up a hand and lightly ruffled Rex's hair. "No problem, Rex... No problem..."

**I just wrote this in an hour just now. Don't flame! I just had to write this! We all KNOW a scene like this is coming in the show! It's gotta! We all know it's coming. Anyway, peace out! GO SIX! ^_^**


End file.
